


Something Important

by One Peice of Shit (cosmicArtist)



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Feelings, Hijinx, Hijinx will ensue, Spoilers, This is DUMB, changing the futor, inner thoughts, perspective of sapphire, something important, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, what she was feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/One%20Peice%20of%20Shit
Summary: Just as I had told her, it starts to fall. I feel a clench in my chest from her near misses. I know that this isn’t her end just yet, but seeing her in danger makes me feel upset in ways I never have and never will experience again. The feeling is so strange. Why do I feel this way over a single Ruby?[This story contains Spoilers for the Steven Universe movie, please read at your own discretion. Thank you.]





	Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, I watched the Steven Universe movie, and like  
I friken love Spinel, but then also there is this scene here? and like  
why did Sapphire rush in to save Ruby?  
she was you know, like that right? so I thought of  
perhaps  
this going on in her head to make her wanna do that.  
so yeah  
also sorry again  
for working on something else when I still need to put out those other things?  
but uh  
I suck ^^;  
so....  
sorry ^^;

“Hijinx will ensue,” yes, and it does, as I had said before the Spinel picks up the saw device.

“maybe we should try”

“wait! Spinel no nononono don’t touch that thing!”

The device is on, it rushed by, and demolishes the shorter structure next to us.  
  
“Hey! We just built that!”   
  
“Here she comes!”

Just barely missing them as the Spinel buzzes past. “spinel!” As she passes she is knocked off of the saw by the curly-haired one. It continues on still, cutting up the side of the structure.

“My scaffolding! My precious scaffolding!

“Wow, what happens next?”

“In just a moment, the scaffolding will start falling all around you,” just as I have seen.

“What?”

Just as I had told her, it starts to fall. I feel a clench in my chest from her near misses. I know that this isn’t her end just yet, but seeing her in danger makes me feel upset in ways I never have and never will experience again. The feeling is so strange. Why do I feel this way over a single Ruby?

“Wow, you’re amazing!” of course she survives as I had already seen. Her words make me smile. It’s always nice to be told such things by others. I savor it since soon she will be gone.

“Hm, next the peridot will hold back some of the falling debris. Three large barrels will fall, the Bismuth will catch two of them.” it happens just as I predicted. Just as anything I ever say will also come to pass.

“I got this Biz”

“Nice work Parido- oh showts” one, two, miss. "ah shoo, oh no! The heaven and earth beetles are out for their afternoon constitutional!” indeed two smaller persons are walking by together, but they are fine.

“The Lapis will rush in and save them at the last second,”

She rushes down from the sky like a bird and swoops them out of harm's way as I had already seen.

“Whew, you guys ok?”

The debris stops falling, the time is almost here. I feel it, and the closer and closer I come to losing her the worse and worse I feel.

“Woah”

“Is it over?”

No. “The saw, the saw will continue to cut!” I know telling her won’t change anything, but perhaps if she knew she could avoid the anvil. “The anvil will fall, and you, you will be shattered,”

It falls as I said, but she doesn’t move, as I had seen. I knew of course that it was futile. The feeling in my chest tightens more. Why do I feel like I will lose something important, something precious if she is gone?

“Huh? AHHH!”

She is saved for a moment, of which I had also seen, but “The curly-haired one's power is fading!” I cry out to her! “RUBY! I’m sorry! I told you you wouldn’t last the day!” this feeling keeps building! I’m going to lose something I will never get back. Why don’t I even know what it is?

“Well, I’m glad fate allowed me to meet you,” her smile, her face as she looks at me. No, I can’t lose her, I just can’t but what can I do? WHAT CAN I DO?!?

“No!”

Move… move move move move Move Move MOve MOve MOVe MOVe MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!

MOVE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this silly lil thing ^^  
hope you enjoyed it :D  
if not, well then... I'm sorry?  
If you wanna pester me for more stories come hit me up at my discord! o0o
> 
> https://discord.gg/ptTCtPW
> 
> also, follow me on some art sites idk ^^;
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/cosmicartist-2000  
https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/  
https://twitter.com/cosmicArtist200  
https://www.instagram.com/cosmicartist200/


End file.
